


Shiners

by Tasyfa



Series: Dark Eyes and Careless Hair [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, alexweek2020, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Alex comes home after school wearing eyeliner.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Jesse Manes
Series: Dark Eyes and Careless Hair [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800613
Comments: 29
Kudos: 40





	Shiners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Alex Manes Week day 4 | prompt behind enemy lines | theme war.
> 
> No violence is actually depicted here, but the threat is clear.   
> ~ Tas

Empty driveway, open garage; no car. Not on the street, either. An absent vehicle didn't guarantee an absent father but it increased the likelihood. He breathed easier as he locked the front door behind him. 

"Stop right there." 

Fuck. Alex froze in place, awaiting further orders. None were forthcoming. Instead, Jesse stepped close, grabbing his face to jerk it upwards. Alex let him, knowing exactly what he would find. That this was just the beginning. He'd known it would be a risk, and he'd chosen to take it. 

"If you wanted black around your eyes, son, you should've said so."


End file.
